Prove them wrong
by laydiie-n
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong. Full summary inside Parings: sasuxsaku inoxshika nejixten nar
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey people! This is my first story so be nice. Anyways I just hope you enjoy and review. Oh and I'm sorry in advance for the wrong spellings in the story. By the way the rookie nine and gai's team are all 17. Laters**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**

* * *

**

Prove them wrong

**Chapter one**

"I can't believe them! The nerves on those boys calling us weak…" said a frustrated pink haired kunoichi while her inner self is cursing each and every one of them.

"useless…" a brown haired girl in two buns continued while throwing a dozen of kunais on a tree in front of her.

"pathetic…" the blond haired girl said while punching a tree beside the bun head girl.

"burdens" a dark blue haired girl said while looking and sitting at the ground thinking of the events the happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_The girls were on their way to team seven training ground but notice it was already occupied by the boys, so they decided to leave until the boys conversation caught their attention._

"_Man…I'm sick and tired of always protecting our female teammate in every mission we go to…I mean… it's just that their always slowing us down, their useless." Said the blond to the other males around him._

"_For once I agree with the dobe" the raven haired boy said" the girls always get in our way, their pathetic."_

"_Uchiha is right" the Hyuuga prodigy said" the girls are weak and their bringing the all our teams down, their a big burden to us."_

"_Yup, but not only do they bring our teams down they always screw up missions" a boy with his dog said. The rest of the boys nod their heads to that statement._

_While the boys are continuing their chat, the girls were shock about what they heard. They were hurt about their comment that they left without being notice by them to team eight training ground._

_END OF FLACHBACK_

"You know what girls, I'm sick and tired of them calling thinking of us as burdens, weakling, pathetic, useless and all those other crap they called us." Sakura (pink haired girl) said to the girls.

"Me too" Ino (blond girl) agreed

"Same here" Hinata (dark blue haired girl) and Tenten (brown haired girl) said together

"And I want to prove them wrong so I'm leaving Konoha" Sakura declared. It took her friends or should I say best friends a few seconds to understand her decision until they finally got it in their head.

"WHAT!!!" the three of them said in the same time.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ino screamed" ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!!! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T LEAVE KONOHA WITHOUT THE HOKAGE'S PERMISSION AND IF WE DID LEAVE WITH THE HOKAGE'S PERMISSION OUR ASS WILL STILL BE BROUGHT BACK HERE BY OUR FREAKING TEAMMATES WHO DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT US" she said one breathe.

"Sakura, Ino's right even if we did have the permission to leave they'll never let us leave" Tenten said" but since I also want to prove them wrong I'm going with you"

"WHAT!!! YOU WANNA LEAVE TOO" Ino screamed again. She was now rubbing her temples about how crazy her friends were and sigh" fine I guess I'll come with"

"GREAT! What about you Hinata?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga heiress

"I don't know… I mean my dad won't accept that I just leave like that and" Hinata said before she was cut of by Tenten.

"Your dad! Why do you still care about him when he never pays attention to you! He always mistreats you and thinks you're a burden to the clan! He even said that to your face! And now you're telling me that you won't come with us because of that! Screw that Hinata! Sometimes you got to break the rules!" Tenten yelled to Hinata who look down in shame. Then look back at the girls in determination and agreed to go with them.

"Yay Hinata! I knew you wouldn't want to be left behind" Tenten said while embracing her

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked" How are we going to leave Konoha?"

"Well we could explain to Tsunade-shishou what we heard from the boys and ask her permission to leave Konoha for a couple of years to train. What do you girls think?" Sakura asked

"Good idea, but before we go to the hokage tower can we go home to my place so that I could rest since I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy" Tenten said

"Ok, but are you feeling ok?" Hinata ask with a hint of concerned in her voice

"I don't know I just feel dizzy all of a sudden" Tenten answered

"Me too, but some how I feel like I want to…BURK!" before she had a chance to finish her sentence Ino started to vomit.

"INO!" the girls quickly rushed to her side

"Are you okay?" Sakura ask

"I'm fine, I just…BURK!"

"No your not! Tenten, Hinata bring Ino to my apartment while I go and buy some medicine" Sakura order her friends.

"Hai" then they left to bring Ino to Sakura's apartment while Sakura left to buy some medicine or should I say some pregnancy test since she is a medic nin she knows that something had happen to Ino to vomit like that and the same goes for Tenten since she just started to feel dizzy out of no where.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I'll update the next chapter soon.

Bye

LAYDiiE-N

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey there!! Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy with school and stuff. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well then let's get this story started.**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter two**

After a few minutes, Sakura came back to her apartment with some pregnancy test. She went in and heard the girls chatting in the bathroom waiting for her, so she made her way to the bathroom.

"Sakura your finally here!" hinata said relief and continued " Ino had stopped vomiting right before you entered and Tenten is feeling a little better…So do you have the medicine?"

"No" replied Sakura "I got all of us pregnancy test"

"You think were pregnant?" asked Tenten

"Hai, but it's just to confirm my thoughts of us being pregnant" the medic-nin replied

"Why do you say it as if you and Hinata taking the test too?" Ino asked out of curiosity.

"Because we did it too." Hinata replied in a small whisper. Then all went silent until Tenten spoke

"We should start taking the test" she said and they started taking the test. After they took the test they waited for the results. When the results appeared they were all shocked.

"I'm …pregnant" Tenten said with wide eyes

"How-how could this be? I'm pregnant…with his child" said a very nervous Hinata

"It can't be…it's just one night …it's …its" Ino said before she broke down in tears, while Sakura said nothing, she was too shocked to say anything, she was pregnant, they were pregnant with the child of there lover.

They stay silent for a while until Sakura ran to her room. They all watch her as she went inside and fallowed soon after. As they went inside, they saw her packing her things.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked her best friend with a hint of concern in her voice

"I'm packing, isn't that obvious" she said still continuing to pack.

"You're not seriously thinking of leaving the village after we found out were all pregnant" Tenten asked

"Yes I am. I'm not going back on my words. I will prove to my teammates that I'm not a weak and useless kunoichi even if I'm pregnant and you can stop me from doing this" she said with determination.

The three girls look at each other and nod there head.

"Were coming with you" they said to the kunoichi

"What?" asked a surprised Sakura

"You heard us, were coming with you" Tenten said

"Why?"

"The same reason as you" Ino replied

"And as Naruto say it "I'm not going back on my words. Believe it!"" Hinata said copying Naurto's voice and giving the girls a little humor as they laugh on the way she said it.

"Well then let's go ask the hokage if we could leave?" Sakura said and the girls nod.

They all left Sakura's house and walked all the way to the hokage's mansion. When they arrived there the guards let them in without any problem and they continued walking till they reached the door to her office. Sakura knock softly on the door ,but no reply. She did it again until she heard someone said "come in". They went in to see a very busy Tsunade doing her paperwork while cursing at the same time. As the last person closed the door, Tsunade looked up and saw her favorite kunoichis.

"Girls! I'm so glad to see you! How you've all been doing?" asked Tsunade

"Were fine. We just came to ask a favor" Sakura told her

"What kind of favor?"

"Um… well…you see we heard from our teammates that were weak and all those crap they say about us while we were on our way to train and we got mad and sad and we made up our mind that we are going to train ourselves outside of Konoha, but the problem is that we can't go because we don't have your permission" Sakura replied **'you forgot to add that you and the girls are pregnant' inner Sakura said**

'Shut up, if she knows were pregnant she won't let us out of Konoha'

'**fine, but I still think you should tell her the truth, she's like a mother to us ever since you became her apprentice and she treats you like her own daughter, she deserves to know the truth'**

'Sight I guess your right…I'll tell her the truth' with the said she ended their conversation

"Are you sure you want to go out of Konoha and train? Or are you girls doing this because of the little one inside you?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice

The girls were shock that she found out about there little secret and so soon too. They keep silent for a while until Sakura replied for the both reason and the girls just nod in agreement. The hokage looked at them and saw that they were disappointed, she was guessing that they really want to prove the boys wrong. A sigh escape her lips and told the girls that they could go out of Konoha to train.

"Are you serious?" the weapon mistress asked and the hokage nod her head

"Your really going to lets us leave even though were pregnant?" Ino asked

"Hai, I could see it in your eyes that you want this so I'm giving it to you, but you got to promise me that the child in you will be born healthy and will be taken care of, is that clear?"

"Hai" the four kunoichis replied with joy

"Good, so who's the father?" the blond hokage asked even if she knew who the father is.

All of their face fell into a frown. They told her that they didn't want to talk about it, so she drop the subject and gave them a scroll as their permission. Before they left, they thanked the hokage and asked one last favor.

"Tsunade-sama can you…um…uh…well" Hinata said before the hokage cut her off

"Sure I'll keep it a secret, but when you come back they have to know about them" she said

They nod and thank her and they left her office. Once they were outside the hokage's mansion, they head to their house to pack and decided to meet up at Sakura's apartment at 9 o'clock.

At nine o'clock, all the girls gathered up at Sakura's apartment. As they made their way to the gates of the vilage, they promised each other that they'll always be there and care for one another. When they arrived at the gates, they took one last look at Konoha and left with only one thought

'When I come back, I'll be strong and I'll prove to them that their wrong about us'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay since I didn't update my story in a while I'm putting another chapter so you better appreciate it and I'm sorry if it's a short chapter, I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyways on with the story.**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter three**

The next day Sasuke was making his way to the bridge where team seven would usually meet. When he arrived there he was there first as usual, but somehow he felt as if there's something missing, but he decided to ignore it. A few minutes later, Naruto was walking towards the bridge and was about to greet his teammates but notice that one of them was missing. He looked around, but found no one.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Obviously not dobe" Sasuke replied

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto said glaring at him

"Don't call me teme dobe" Sasuke said and thus starting a fight

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Cold heart bastard"

"Idiot"

"Chicken hair"

"Ramen freak"

"Tomato lover"

"…"

"Hey Sasuke-teme why aren't you replying? Cat got your tongue?" Then Naruto started laughing like an idiot, while Sasuke's left eyebrow was twitching. A few minutes after, Naruto has finally calmed down and started pacing back and forth mumbling about how late their sensei was and how odd it is that Sakura has not arrived yet. Sasuke too was thinking the same thing, except the sensei being late part, he find it really odd that Sakura has not yet arrived and started to worry, but didn't show it. An hour later, their sensei arrived with a 'poof' sound and told them one of his lame excuses.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I got lost…" before he could continue Naruto cut him off

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted

"Fine, the hokage wants to speak with you two now, so training is canceled" then he 'poofed' away.

"Well then let's go to see Tsunade baa-chan"

"Hn" was the uchiha's reply as he pass by Naruto. Naruto walked by Sasuke with his hands behind his head towards the hokage's mansion. When they arrived in front of the hokage's office, Naruto just burst in.

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!" he greeted before the hokage punch him to the wall leaving him unconscious, while Sasuke just walked in. He noticed that the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team were there without their female teammate and his unconscious bestfriend. He walked towards Naruto and drag him with the rest of the boys and told the hokage to get to the point.

"As you boys might have noticed, your female teammates are not here, in fact they are not in Konoha…" she said before she was cut of by the number one loud mouth who somehow heard her while his unconscious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR NOT IN KOHONA!! DON'T TELL ME THEY LEFT…" but was cut of by the hokage's fist punching him to the wall and leaving him unconscious again, while the boys sweat drop.

"As I was saying their not here in Konoha because they went to go train outside of the village and for another reason, so I don't know when they'll be back, it depends on them." The fifth hokage said.

"Why did they leave to train, when they could train here?" asked lee

"It seems like they heard your little conversation so they decided to leave to train. I'm ashamed of you boys. You treat the girls as if their nothing but people you have to protect when they could perfectly protect themselves." She said

"And what is the other reason" Kiba asked

"I'm sorry but that's between me and the girls. You'll find out when they're ready to tell you. Now that's done, leave my office I got work to do and bring Naruto to the hospital" with that said they left her office and brought Naruto to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's note: Okay, since you're all excited to know what happened to the girls and kids I'll fast forward it to when they come back to Konoha. Let's start the story

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**

* * *

**

Prove them wrong

**Chapter four **

**Five years later**

The fifth hokage was in her office doing lots of paper work. She sometimes wonders when the girls were coming back or if their even going to come back, but all she knows is that she wants to see them and their child, she really misses them a lot. A sigh escape her lips and somebody at the door knock. Another sigh escape her lips, she prayed it wouldn't be Shizune with more paper works. She continued her work and said to whoever it is to come in. The door opened as the people came in and close when the last one was in. She looks up from her paper work and she suddenly had a huge smile in her face. There in front of her were the girls with a kid at the age of four beside them.

"So you finally decided to come back?" she asked

"Of course Tsunade-shishou! Konoha is our home and we missed you so much" Sakura said with a smile. Her soft pink hair had grown and was tied in a messy bun with some bangs in the front, she wore black baggie pants with a black spaghetti strap. As for the boy beside her looked like the younger version of Sasuke except for his eyes that are emerald green like his mother, but his personality was a lot like Sasuke.

"So Tsunade-sama did you sale our apartments?" Tenten asked. She still tied her hair in two buns and she wore brown baggie pants with brown spaghetti strap. The boy beside her was a younger version of Neji who has also the same personality as his father.

"Hai, since it took you too long to come back I had to sell it"

"Sigh, I guess we have to buy a new place" Hinata said. She tied her navy blue hair in a half ponytail and she wore the same clothes as Sakura and Tenten except the color is navy blue. The little girl beside her was a younger version of her, but her hair is blond like Naruto tied in two ponytails and her personality was he same as Naruto.

"Here" the fifth gave them a list" this is the list of places you could buy to live in, just chose what you want I'll sign the paper for your approval."

The girls look at the list and found what they wanted. They gave her back the list and pointed at the house they wanted. She looks at them as if they were crazy.

"Do you girls have enough money to afford this place?" she asked very surprise with what they chose.

"We wouldn't have chose it if we didn't have money." Ino said. Her long beautiful blond hair was still in the same style and she wore the same outfits as the rest of the girls but the color purple. The girl beside her had the same hair, eyes and personality as Shikamaru.

"How much money do you girls have anyways?" She asked with curiosity.

"A lot, you see" Sakura said as they each showed their book account. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, there were too many zero that it made them richer than her herself. Then she was trying to think of a plan to get her hands on some of their money. The girls saw the look on her face and put back their book account from where they took it and Sakura brought Tsunade back from her thoughts.

"You know Tsunade-shishou if you're thinking of a plan to barrow some money you could just forget it. We all know that you're a big gambler and that you'll just lose big time." Then the hokage's face fell.

'Dam I was hoping she'd borrow me some of her money, I guess I got to think of another plan' she thought.

"Fine you caught me, anyways back to business, are you sure this is what you want?" they all nod, then she started signing papers. When she was done she hand them the papers. They thanked her and were about to leave when she stopped them and said.

"I need to evaluate all of you, including your kids to see how strong you are. I'm going to test all eight of you with the help of your teammates and former sensei tomorrow at 9 am sharp, so be here by then so that we could head to the training grounds together."

"Hai" they all answered and left in a blink of an eye.

'They really got stronger, but I wonder how strong they got' she thought before she got back in doing her paper works.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The girls and their kids made their way to their new home or should I say mansion. Once they arrived in the front of the place they made their way inside and started to unpack their thing in the room they've chosen. Their mansion had a gate in the front and cherry blossom trees surrounding their territory. They have a training grown at the back of the mansion with a garden. It has a lot of room and with beautiful design in each of them. It was a two level mansion with furniture included. When they finish packing, they went to buy groceries, then came back and started talking about their teammates while their kids went to train at their training grown.

"So how do you think their reaction would be when they see us" Ino asked the girls

"Who knows, maybe surprised, happy" Hinata said thinking of other reactions

"Or maybe not, maybe they didn't miss us at all since we were weak before and burdens to them so it's a possibility that they don't miss us." Tenten said. Sakura wasn't paying attention, she was thinking of all the things that could happen now that their back. The rest of the girls notice how silent she was, then they brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okay? You seem pretty deep in thoughts" Hinata said in concern

"Huh? Oh I'm fine I'm just thinking" Sakura replied

"What are you thinking about?" Ino asked her childhood best friend

"About what is going to happen to us now that were back to Konoha and how were going to tell our teammates about the kids." She replied sounding a little nervous.

"Well we could tell them after we got evaluated. We invite them here to have supper then we'll tell them about the kids" Hinata suggested

"It's a good idea but what about _him._ Were putting this whole village in danger by being here. Who knows what he'll do to it." Sakura said really worried

"I guess you'll have to tell everybody including the hokage about _him. _We have to tell her the truth and what happened to us during the five years we left. Especially you Sakura, since this is mostly about you." Tenten said.

"Sigh your right I have to tell them the everything"

"But look on the bright side, we'll be here to help you tell them about the truth since were all in this together." Ino said trying to cheer her up. Hinata and Tenten nod their head and Sakura look at them with a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

While the girls were having their conversation the kids were having one of their own.

"So do you guys think we'll be safe here?" Hina. the daughter of Hinata, asked while practicing her taijutsu with Tori (Tenten's son).

"It depends if he finds us or not, if he finds us then he'll come after us, if not then we'll be living peacefully until he finds us" Murasaki (Ino's daughter,they call her Mura since her name is long) answered her while looking at the clouds.

"Mura's right it's depends if he finds us but if he finds us it's not only us who'll be in danger" Tori said doging Hina's gentle fist.

"What do you mean were not the only one in danger?" Hina asked still sparing with Tori

"He means that since our moms are Konoha shinobis and this is their village, they have a lot of people they care about here which we'll lead them to danger when _he_ finds out about them." Heizen ,the son of Sakura, said to Hina. She ohh-ed and they all continue what they were doing. An hours later they went back inside to eat supper then they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. If you're wondering why I named Sakura son Heizen it's because the word means calm/ quiet/ cool and those are his qualities. As for Tenten's son it's Tori (its means bird) because in the anime show there is a bird after the battle between Neji and Naruto. Ino's daughter is named by the color violet (Murasaki) because of Ino's clothes. And finally Hinata's daughter is name Hina because that's what I want her to be named.**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'

* * *

**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter five**

The next day Heizen woke up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When he arrived there he noticed a note on the table beside a plate with four eggs and some bacon. He took the note the read it.

_Heizen, Tori, Mura, Hina,_

_We went out to talk about something and it's probably going to take time so you don't need to wait for us to get to the hokage's mansion, you can all go together by yourselves. Anyways we cooked breakfast for you four so eat up and be there by nine. We'll meet you there._

_Love,_

_Mom_

He put the note back to its place and began to eat breakfast. A few minutes later Hina and Tori came in the kitchen. They saw the letter and read it as well.

"So do you guys know how to get to the hokage's mansion?" Hina asked the two boys.

"Hn" was all they replied. Hina sweat drop.

"O.K. I'll take that as a yes." She said before she started eating breakfast with them. They ate in silence until they heard someone yaw. They all looked at the person who happened to be Murasaki then back to eating their food. Mura saw the note as well then read it then started eating. A couple of minutes later they all finished their food and went in their room to get change. At 8 o'clock they left the house and walk to wards their destination. As they arrived there, they went directly to Tsunade's office. As they reached the door to her office, they knock and they heard a little "come in" from the inside. They went in and saw the hokage doing more paper work. She looked up and saw kids.

"You four are early" She looked around and saw that their mothers weren't there." Where are your mothers?"

"Don't know, they just told us that they'll meet us here." Hina answered

The blond hokage nod"Well since your early I guess we could talk about you four. I didn't got your names the first time we met. By the way I'm Tsunade, the fifth hokage and one of the three legendary sannins"

"Well I'm Hina Hyuuga. I'm four years old and I love ramen. IT'S THE BEST FOOR THAT EVER EXISTED IN THE WORLD" The little blond Hyuuga said as she went to the ramen dreamland while her friends sweat drop.

'She's just like Naruto' The Godaime giggled at her thought.

"Troublesome" Mura murmur then she sighs" Jeez Hina you didn't need to scream she's right in front you. Not to mention that you scream so loud"

"What did you say Mura?" Hina said coming out of her thoughts.

"Nothing"

"Oh…ok." She said before she went back to her thoughts of ramen.

"Troublesome"

'Like father like daughter' the hokage sigh at her thought "And who might you be?" she asked referring to Mura.

"Murasaki Yamanaka" the girl said

She nod then look at the boys" And you two?"

"Tori" The weapon mistress son replied

"Heizen Haruno" the raven haired boy said

The lady nod again"So how would you note yourselves in a scale of one to ten on your fighting skills"

"How do you even know that we could fight" Hina asked.

"Your chakra" she simply replied

"Oh…well anyways I would say that it's all average, so 5" Hina said

"Average" Mura replied lazily

"Ninjutsu and genjutsu average and taijutsu 8" Tori said

"Average" Heizen said

"WHAT!" Hina yelled at the boy" YOUR NOT AVERAGE YOUR EXELLENT IN EVERYTHING!" Then she look at the hokage and pointed to Heizen" HE'S NO AVERAGE HE IS EXELLENT! HE IS DEFENETLY A 10" the others nod in agreement.

"Hn" was all he said

"So that means Heizen over here is the best among all of you" They nod "Well then I guess that's all I need to know, at leas I know how strong you are." Then suddenly the door flew open and Naruto came barging in.

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN" He shouted" WE'RE HE…" He stopped and look at the four kids" Who are you?" He asked while he was pointing at them

Meanwhile the boys (Teammates) and their sensei came in the office. Once they got in they all saw Naruto pointing at the small little kids who were glaring at him.

"You know it's not nice to point" Hina said glaring at the finger that's pointing at her and her friends." So I suggest that you put your finger away before I cut it"

"Like you can do that" Naruto snort and crossed his arms over his chest

"I can and I will" the little girl threatened as she took out her kunai. She was about to make a move when the hokage stopped her

"Hina, put that away and Naruto you shouldn't point at people" The little blond girl put her kunai back to its pouch and Naruto 'humph'. The boys and the senseis were still staring at the kids and Heizen notice their stares.

"It's not nice to stare either" He said calmly without looking at them. They stopped staring and brought their attention to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama" they all bowed their heads" You called for us?" Neji asked.

"Yes, all of you are to spar with these kids and their mother while I evaluate them." The godaime said.

"WHAT! YOU WANT US TO SPAR WITH THEM! BUT THEIR JUST KIDS! WE COULD HURT THEM BADLY" Naruto screamed

"Don't judge a book by its cover loud mouth" Hina said

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto shouted

"Are you deaf or something? I called you loud mouth. You want me to spell it out for you? L.o.u.d. space m.o.u.t.h. loud mouth." Hina said with a grin that's similar to Naruto's on her face.

"Why you little" He was about to launch himself on her but he was hold back by Kakashi who was holding his collar with one hand while the other was holding his perverted book.

"LET ME GO KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET ME GO! "Naruto screamed while he was trying to get out of Kakashi's grip.

"Calm down Naruto, she's just trying to get on your nerves" Kakashi said without taking his eye out of the book.

"He's right, she's just trying to get on your nerves" A feminine voice coming from the doorway said while she's giggling. They all looked at the doorway to find Hinata and the other girls there. Their eyes became wide as plates when they saw them.

"H-H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't believe that she's back and still hot as usual.

"Yup that's me" Hinata said with a smile

"MOM!" Hina shouted as she ran towards her mother to give her a hug.

"Hi there sweetie" she greeted her daughter with a smile then hug her back" Have you four been waiting here for a long time?"

"Nope, just a couple of minutes" she replied as they continued talking. While they were talking the rest of the girls made their way to their child and started talking as well. As for their teammate, they were watching their every move.

'They've change and they have a kid, but with who? Who's the father? …I shouldn't have said those things about them. If I didn't say those words they would have stayed here and they would have been here with me.' Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru thought with a frown on their face as they watched their lover, but it didn't went unnoticed by their senseis

'So they finally realize how much they love them' their sensei's thought. They knew about the girl's secret from the hokage when they had a meeting on the day she told them that they left.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention back" Sorry to be disturbing your mother and child moment but I want to evaluate the eight of you by the end of the day"

"Oh sorry about that Tsunade-shishou" Sakura apologized to her sensei

"Anyways back to what I was saying, the kids will spar with your former sensei while you girls will spar with your two male teammates" They all nod

"Good now let's go to team seven's training ground to get this over with." She said and they all 'poofed' to team sevens training ground.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I'll updated it when I come back from Toronto. Anyways I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Bye

LAYDiiE-N


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm back! Just to let you know that this story happens after Orochimaru (Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi and went back to Konoha 2 years after he left) and "he" is my OC character that I made up.**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'

* * *

**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter six**

Once they arrived there, Tsunade gave them some rules

"Okay listen up, I want each of you to give it your all so don't hold back just because they are kids or girls" she said while she glared at the boys remembering what happened 5 years ago." And I'll decide when to stop the fight. So now that that's clear let start with…" thinking between the girls and kids" the kids" She looked at them and asked" so which one of you wants to start first?"

"OH PICK ME! ME! ME! ME! I WANT TO GO FIRST!" The little hyper blond Hyuuga screamed as her mother sight. Ino heard the sigh that escaped Hinata's lips and looked at her.

"She's just like her father. Ne Hinata-chan?" Ino whispered

"Hai" She replied with a smile. Meanwhile, the boys were thinking the same thing

"Is it just me or does that girl act like Naruto?" Kiba asked the boys

"Now that you mentioned it, she does act like Naruto" Chouji said while he is munching some chips. The guys, except Naruto, agreed with that statement.

"What are you guys talking about? She doesn't act like me." Naruto protest

"Troublesome, we're just saying that both of you are loud and energetic" Shikamaru said

"Whatever" Naruto said and looked at the girl.

'**You know they're right kit' The Kyubi sealed in him said**

'Shut up! Don't tell me you agree with what they say'

'**Actually I do'**

'Come on she is not like me!'

'**Well I say she is. Maybe she's your daughter'**

'WHAT!'

'**She acts like you, she has blond hair like you and I'm guessing she's about four years old'**

'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HER BEING MY DAUGHTER?!'

'**She's loud, hyper and energetic like you, her hair is the exact and same blond hair as you and you slept with Hinata five years ago and if she got pregnant after what happened then it would take her nine months for her to give birth which is almost a year. So if you take out one year for the pregnancy from the five years since the incident you'll have four years left and those four years would be the age of the baby that Hinata carried if she was pregnant with your child now.'**

'What if she slept with another blond guy that acts like me after that incident. Then the kid wouldn't be mine'

'**Well there's a possibility that that happened but I highly doubt that'**

'Why?'

'**Because she only loved you at that time'** Naruto became speechless. During the past five years the boys finally realized that they loved them and regret everything they said about them. That's why they don't have a girlfriend, they wanted to be with the love of their life

'Do-do you think she still love me?' Naruto asked after a couple of seconds

'**I don't know kit'**

"Oi Naruto! You okay man?" Kiba asked while the others are looking at him

"Huh?" The blond shinobi said as he came back from his thoughts

"I asked if you were all right. You kind a zoned out"

"Oh yeah sorry about that"

"Okay, so let start. Hina you go first as you wanted. You'll be sparring with Kurenai" Tsunade said

"YATTA!" Hina screamed and ran to the open field with Kurenai right behind her

"Alright, when your ready you could start" Tsunade said

"You ready?" Kurenai asked her opponent

"Always" Hina replied then in a blink of an eye they both started running to each other with a kunai in their right hand. As their kunai clashed together they jump away from each other. While doing so, Hina took two more kunais and threw it at Kurenai who dodged it. Once Kurenai landed on her two feet she started making hand seals and when she's done she disappeared. Hina stayed calm. She stopped her chakra flow and screamed "Kai" to cancel the genjutsu, but didn't work so she thought of the only possible way. She took out one of her kunais and stab her left shoulder. When the genjutsu was gone there were a dozen of kunais aiming at her which she almost barely dodge if she didn't quickly dash through the bushes. Behind the bushes, Hina was healing the wound on her shoulder and when it's healed, she starts thinking of a plan. Meanwhile everyone was surprised by the little blond girl's action, well except her friends and the girls. They just couldn't believe that a four year old girl would do such a thing to herself.

' WHY DID SHE DO THAT!? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND!' Naruto shouted in his head

'**Will you stop screaming. Jeez you're acting like an overprotective father towards his daughter and you're not even sure if she's your daughter.**

'SHUT UP! I was just a little worried'

'**Oh so you actually care for the little one, and here I was thinking you hated her' the Kyubi tease**

'I DO HATE HER! I just… I just, sigh, I don't know anymore, I somehow feel a connection between us'

'**Who knows? Maybe your right kit'**

Then he brought his attention back to the fight. Kurenai was standing in the middle of the field waiting for Hina to make a move without letting her guard down, while Hina was hiding behind the bushes thinking of a plan. After a few minutes, Hina came out of the bushes with her Byakugan activated and was now facing Kurenai. She did a hand seal that everyone recognize right away and screamed "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Sudenly there was five Hina's surounding Kurenai. The genjutsu specialist took out a kunai from her pouch and got into her fighting strance and as for Hina and her clones, they got into their Jyuuken strance. As they charge at each other, Kurenai eliminated two of Hina's clones and the little girl is still trying to damage Kurenai's body chakra circulatory system. After a few more punches and kicks coming from Kurenai, all of Hina's clones were gone. She charge at Hina and trew a punch at her,but what surprise her was that when she punched Hina, the little girl 'poofed'. Then out of the ground the real Hina came out and punch Kurenai under her chin and sent her flying a few meters away from her (a/n just like in the episode where Naruto fought Neji in the chunin exam). When Kurenai hit the ground, her body wouldn't move and that's when Tsunade stopped the fight.

"Seeing that Kurenai is unable to move I'll stop this fight." Tsunade annonce.

"YATTA! I WON!" Hina screamed and did her little victory dance. After she ran towards her Hinata

"DID YOU SEE THAT MOM!? DID YOU SEE!? I WON! I WON! I WON!" Hina said…ok scratch that she screamed at her mom.

"Yes sweetie, you did very well" Hinata said to her little girl

"Jeez Hina, can you be any louder" Mura complained"You're so troublesome"

Unfortunatly this didn't go unotice by Shikamaru. He look at Murasaki and realized how much she resembles to him, but he decided to ignore the fact.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN" Hina yelled and glared at Mura.

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?" Mura yelled and glared at Hina (a/n if Mura has a bad temper like Ino)

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY"

"FINE I WILL" They were about to launch themselves at each other but their mother held them by the collar. Hinata took Hina far away from Murasaki and Ino started having a little chat with her daughter.

"Jeez, you two can be quite a troublesome sometimes…sigh I sometimes wonder how you two became bestfriends" Ino said while shaking her head.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEING SO LOUD!" Mura replied her mother while she's stuggling to get out of her grip.

"Look who's talking"

"HUMPH" she said as she stopped stuggling and looked the other way. Her mom giggled at her action

**With Hinata and Hina**

"LET GO OF ME MOM! LET GO OF ME!" Hina yelled stuggling like Mura.

"You know you can't just launch yourself at Mura-chan, she's your bestfriend. You wouldn't want to hurt her now , would you?" Hinata said to her daughter who clamed down.

"No" she said looking down

"Good now can you please do me a favor and heal Kurenai-Sensei?"

"Hai" She said and went towards Kurenai who laying down beside the other senseis.

She walked over to Kurenai and kneel down at her. She place her hands on top of Kurenai's body and concentrate her chakra to her hands to healed all of the wounds she did to her. When she was done the little girl stood up and held out her hand with a smile. Kurenai took her hand to help her get up and look at the girl that was smiling at her.

"Thanks for the great fight, I had quite a hard time beating you and I would like to spar with you again" Hina said before she ran back towards her mom and apologized to Mura.

"That girl sure does remind me of Naruto." Asuma said to the others

"Yeah" Was their reply

"Ok. That was a good fight. So who's next?" She asked the kids

After a while Murasaki raised her hand knowing that Tori and Heizen won't be raissing them.

"Sigh…I'll go" she said and maid her way to the empty field. While she was walking she murmured "Troublesome"

"Ok… Asuma you're turn to fight" Everyone turned their attention to Asuma who was smoking a cigarette.

The black haired man sigh and made his way to the empty field where Murasaki was waiting for him.

"Alright you can start when your ready" Tsunade said

"Ready kid?" Asuma asked

"Sigh…Troublesome" Mura said before she started running towards him.

**With the rest of the gang**

"Jeez Ino, Mura sure is lazy" Tenten told Ino

"Sigh… I know" Ino replied

"What are you girls talking about, she's trowing punches and kicks at Asuma-sensei" Chouji said a little bit confuse seeing that the girl is fighting hard and not being lazy.

"Just keep watching. At the end you'll eventually find out" Sakura told him. He nod and brought his attention back to the the fight.

**The fight**

Murasaki was sending punches and kicks to Asuma who was dodging every punch and kick the girl was sending. She took out a kunai with her right hand from her pouch and tried to slash Asuma on the chest but he jump away from her just in time. He took out his trench knives and charged at her. Mura was dodging his attacks until Asuma did a small cut on her right cheek. The girl did some backflips away from Asuma and brought her left hand to her right cheek to wipe away the blood. She look at Asuma and narrowed her eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this!"she said to him with anger and charged at him with five kunais in each hand.

**With the rest of the gang**

"Oh she's mad now. He's gonna get it" Ino said.

"What do you mean Ino?" Lee asked

"It means that Asuma-sensei is gonna get his ass kicked" Tenten replied.

**The fight**

She threw it at him as he dodge them. While he was dodging the kunais, he didn't notice the shadow coming towards him until he heard her saying "Ninpou Kage Mane no Jutsu". Next thing you know he was caught by her shadow.

**With the rest of the gang**

'But- but that's impossible! I thought only Shikamaru and his clan could do that…unless she is a Nara' Chouji thought

'Im-impossible! She can use that jutsu unless she's from the Nara.' Shikamaru thought and look at the girl then at Ino, then back to Mura' Can that girl possibly be the result of what we did five years ago?'

**The fight**

The black haired girl walked towrds the center of the field with her shadow still attach to the jonin who is force to make every movement the user do and in this case it's Mura. Once they arrived at the center, the jonin close his eyes and waited for her next move. The little girl looked at her opponent and smirked. She undid the jutsu and focus chakra to her palm, then hit him and send him flying towards the tree behind him. As Asuma hit the tree hard, he got unconcious and thus ending the fight. Sudenly Murasaki 'poofed'.

**With the rest of the gang**

The boys and the sensei were surprised. They didn't even know it was a clone fighting Asuma all this time.

"WHAT! IT WAS JUST A CLONE! BUT-BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" A confusse Naruto screamed

"Simple, when all of you turned to look at Asuma-sensei, she did a clone and jumped on a tree. She also masked her chakra so that no one will suspect it to be a clone" Hinata explained

"I think you should go and get her now Ino" Sakura said

"Yeah, Yeah I'm on it" Ino said as she walked towards the tree where her daughter was situated. When she was infront of it, she looked up at it

"So are you going to come down or are you going to stay there all day?" She asked her daughter who is apparently watching the clouds.

The black haired girl look down to see that her mom was there.

"I'm coming" She said and jumped down the tree.

"Well that was a good fight, but you should at least try and fight yourself and not your clone you know" Ino said

"It was troublesome to fight and plus I wanted to watch the clouds" Mura said to her mom

"You know you really are like your father"

"I woudn't know that because I don't know who he is"

"You'll find out soon" Ino said with a smile " Now can you please bring Asuma-sensei back with the other senseis?"

The little girl nod and walked over to the unconcious Asuma and grabbed him by the collar to drag him back to the other senseis. When that's done she went back to her mother.

"So I see that you have the same temper as Ino" Tsunade said to Mura, who just smirk at her" Anyways moving on now." She look at the two remaining boys "So boys, who'll go first?"

They looked at each other and started a glaring contest. Eventually it ended with Sasuke winning with the famous Uchiha death glare. Tori sigh and made his way in the middle of the field while Heizen was smirking the famous Uchiha smirk. As he arrived at the center of the field, the little Hyuuga boy waited for his opponent who was doing a speech about youth and his precious student Lee to Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book and didn't even bothered listening to a word he said.

"Gai" Tsunade said but it seems like he didn't heard her and keep on talking.

"Gai" The hokage said a little louder but nothing happenned. She was pissed off and started twiching.

"GAI!" She yelled gaining his attention."Get your ass on that field before I make you" she threatened him.

He quickly made his way to the field and got to his fighting strance. Without wasting time, Tori activated his Byakugan and got to his Jyuuken strance. When they were both ready they charged at each other. Gai being a taijutsu specialist threw some punches and kicks towards the kid while the kid was dodging his attacks. After a minutes of punching and kicking, Gai finaly manage to land a kick on Tori that send him flying two to tree meters away from him. When Tori landed on his feet, Gai took out some kunais and trew them at Tori who deflected his kunais with his Hakkeshou Kaiten.

**With the rest of the gang**

'Impressive, he could already do that technique in such a young age. I wonder if he knows more Hyuuga techniques' Neji thought

**The fight**

Sudenly, Tori started running around Gai. While doing so he grab a scroll and jump into the air. He undid it and made it turn around him (a/n Just like what Tenten did during the chunin exam against Temari). The next thing you know there were more than a dozen of weapons coming towards Gai who kept on jumping backwards to dodge his weapons but when he couldn't anymore because of the tree behing him, he got pinned to it.

"It's over" Tori said before he walked of towards his mom.

"It's not over, Tsunade-same didn't even say it was over" Gai said and looked towars the hokage

"Sorry Gai but he's right, it is over" Tsunade said

The little Hyuuga boy had a victorious smirk on his face. He snapped his finger,then all of his weapons were gone and Gai was free from the tree and started to walked back to his mom again.

"Good job Tori. You did great" Tenten told him

"Hn"

"Jeez a thanks would be nice"

"Sorry and thanks" Tori mumble, he wasn't use to saying those things in front of people. Tenten just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay last but not least Heizen Haruno your up" Tsunade said

"Hn" the raven haired boy said and walked to the center of the field and did a few traps without being notice by Kakashi trailing right behind him and reading his book. When they arrived at the middle, none of them was making a move, they stayed like that until Heizen couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing or are you going to attack me and fight?" Heizen said

"Well it seems like you want this to be over quickly" Kakashi said before disappearing and reappearing behind him without his book in his hand."So I guess we'll start now" he said before he tried to kick Heizen who jumped away. While he was jumping, he took out a few kunai and threw them at Kakashi who dodge it easily. The little boy smirk as the jounin fell for his trap. He trew another kunai in another direction to cut the rope of one of his traps that he set up. Then there were a few kunais being trown towards Kakashi who dodge them again. When the silver head jounin landed on his feets, Heizen appeared behind him and tried to kick him but his kick got block. He tried to punch him and kick him but they were block too. The little boy took out a kunai and tried to put a cut on his leg but Kakashi saw it coming so he pushed the boy and himself off each other. As they both landed on their feet, Heizen started doing hand signs and yelled "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" then fire came out of his mouth(A/N Okay I admit that I don't have any good ideas in battles so I took some parts from the anime show, but bare with me people, I'm not the type to put on a fight with people). When he stopped the fire from coming out of his mouth and the smoke where Kakashi was standing decrease, he found that Kakshi wasn't there. He started looking around.

'Up…no, left…no, right…no, behind…no, then that only means he's under' Heizen thought

Without wasting time he gathered chkra to his hands that is clench into fist and punched the ground to create a crack on the ground, only to find Kakashi with a shock look on his face. With Heizen's incredible speed, the little boy appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai pressed on his neck.

"This fight is over, you lose" Heizen said

Kakashi sigh and raise his hand in defeat. Everyone saw his hands and Tsunade ended the fight. Heizen retreat his kunai from Kakashi's neck ad help the jounin get up and they walk back together to the rest of the gang.

"I didn't know that they could beat them, let alone kids and it seems like they didn't even had a hard time" Shino said very inpressed at the four kids

"Yeah, I mean kids like them should be playing and have fun at their age and I'm sure that a normal four year old woudn't been able to beat a jounin" Kiba said to his teammate.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Hinata told the two boys

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked

"That wasn't their true strenght, if it was then they would have beaten them in less then a minute"

"Are you serious?"

"You could try and fight them if you don't believe me"

"No, no, I believe you, I'm just really surprise"

'I wonder how will I end up when me and Shino are done fighting her. Will we win or will she beat us? How strong did you get Hinata?' Kiba thought as he looked at Hinata then at the rest of the girls 'I wonder how strong they've all become'

When Heizen and Kakashi arrived at the group, Tsunade started talking

"Well it seems like the kids have manage to beat the four of you. I'm very impressed, I've never seen a four year old kid beat a jounin. Anyways now we'll see how strong you girls have become. We'll go in the same order as the kids so that means that Hinata will go first then Ino, Tenten and finally Sakura. Understood?"

"Hai" She heard from everybody

"Very well then, Team 8 you're up" Tsunade annouce as the team made their way to the field to start their battle.

"Same rules as before and I expect you boys to not hold back." She said as they nod

"Alright then, Begin!" and with that said Shina and Kiba charged at Hinata who did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've got a lot of things in my mind lately and I'm just trying to get it out of my mind. Before I forget, I want to thank does who reviewed **

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'

* * *

**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter seven**

"Alright then, Begin!" and with that said Shino and Kiba charged at Hinata who did the same.

**With the rest of the gang**

"Pay close attention to Hinata" Sakura said to Tsunade without taking her eyes out of the battle

"Why?" she asked looking at her apprentice

"Before you know it she might be gone" Sakura replied, then the hokage look back at the three ninjas who were running at each other.

'What does she mean by that' she thought and did what she was told. She was looking at Hinata carefully until she disappeared.

'N-nani? Where did she go?' Everyone thought

"Nowhere, she's just running around them" Ino said answering their thoughts

"But I don't see her" Tsunade said

"You see Hokage-sama, Hinata just increase her speed from the slow pace she was using to her real one which I'm guessing is much faster than Lee's speed without the weights" Tenten answered

"How do you know that it's faster than mine when we haven't fought yet" Lee asked

"The looks on your face says everything" she replied" but anyways since your not use to seeing someone in such a fast pace like Hinata, it looks like she had disappeared when she's right there." She said to Tsunade who just nod

"So what is she going to do to them?" Naruto asked

"Knowing Hinata, she'll probably do something harmless, she doesn't really hurt those who are close to her" Ino said

**The fight **

**(Kiba's POV)**

I was running towards her with Akamaru at my left and Shino at my right. We were getting closer until she suddenly disappeared. We immediately stopped and look around for her until we were hit in the chest by Hinata and her two clones that had the Byakugan on. We were sent flying backward until we hit the ground. We tried to get up, but it seem like she stop our charka flow with that hit she gave us, which hurt like hell if I may add. Then she walked up to us with her clones(without the Byakugan) and brought us back to the guys who had a shocked face in their face, I mean who wouldn't, we were defeated by our teammate who happened to be a girl in less than a minute. Man that was so embarrassing, before it was me and Shino who were the victorious ones and now it's her. Sure I'm mad that I lost but at the same time I'm happy that she became strong…too strong that we couldn't even land a single punch at her. She wasn't the same Hinata that I knew when we were teamed up together, she had grown into a fine woman with more courage and strength. I just hope she could forgive us for what we said before.

**(Hinata's POV)**

While I was running at my two teammates, well three including Akamaru, I was trying to formulate a plan that wouldn't hurt them that much. Of course I'm still mad at them for what they said but their still my teammates who I considered as my brothers. Once I got my plan I suddenly increase my speed and ran around them. I made two clones of myself and activated my Byakugan and hit them in the chest to stop their charka flow. I deactivate my Byakugan and walked up to them with my clone and brought them back to the guys. You should have seen the looks on their face, it was priceless. They were looking at me like I'm some kind of alien from another planet, I mean jeez it's not like they've never seen a girl beat up a guy before.

'Well what could I say, that was…fun' I thought to myself sarcastically

'**Yeah it was so fun that I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO USE THAT MUCH CHAKRA! JEEZ HINATA-CHAN YOUR TEAM IS WEAK, THEIR WEAKER THEN US! WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN DOING DURING THE PAST FIVE YEARS?!' inner Hinata thought**

'How should I know?' those were my last thoughts when I saw a hand waving in front of me.

**(END OF POV)**

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she looked at the person who the hand belonged to

"Can you let go of me now Hinata?" Kiba asked "It's kind of hard with you holding me"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" she said as she let him go "So are you guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Shino said

She smiled at them than left the guys to join the girls and the kids. As she arrived to where the girls were, they each congratulate her, while her daughter starts talking about how great her mother is

to her friends, but stop when Tsunade started talking.

"That was great Hinata, now Ino it's time to see what you've got"

"Well girls wish me luck" Ino said before she made her way to the field with the guys right behind her.

"So how do you think she'll do?" Tenten asked her three best friends

"I think she'll do great!" Hinata said

"Maybe Hinata, you know that Shikamaru is a genius so he could formulate a plan and be able to beat her and you girls know that Ino isn't the best in that kind of stuff" Sakura said

"Yes but isn't it that the reason you help her by playing all those logic games" Tenten ask

"Yup but you know that I'm not as smart as Shikamaru" Sakura said

"Who said you aren't?" Hinata asked with an eyebrow raised. Sakura didn't answer her cause she knew that she was just as smart as him but wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever, lets just watch Ino, the fight is going to start" Sakura said as they brought their attention to the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**** Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews and sorry again for not updating sooner. I'm really, really sorry about that, i'm already working on chapter nine so it should be out soon.Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Summary:**** Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings:**** Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter eight**

'**Okay outer Ino, calm down, everything is going to be alright, just relax and take a deep breaths' inner Ino said trying to calm her outer self down.**

'Relax… you want me to relax in a situation like this! Hello! Where have you been? This is Shikamaru we're going against, the hokage's strategist and Konoha's pineapple head genius, we stand no chance against him and that brain of his.' Ino said to her inner

'**You forgot Chouji' her inner added**

'That's not helping at all'

'**Sorry, I'm just saying the truth'**

'Sigh… I don't stand a chance against those two, I guess their right, I am we-' she couldn't finish her though because her inner cut her off

'**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD! WE ARE NOT, AND I REPEAT, WE ARE NOT WEAK! WHY ARE YOU DISCOURAGING YOURSELF!? IT'S AS IF ALL THAT TRAINING WE DID WAS FOR NOTHING! ISN'T IT YOU WANTED TO PROVE THEM WRONG!? WELL NOWS YOUR CHANCE! SHOW TO THEM THAT WE'RE NOT THAT SAME WEAK TEAMMATE THEY INSULTED FIVE YEARS AGO! SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE A STRONG KUNOICHI!' inner Ino yelled**

'You know what? You're right! I can beat them and I'll prove them wrong!' Ino thought with determination.

She looked at the two boys standing in front of her and started to think of a plan. While Ino was thinking of a plan, Shikamaru and Chouji , well mostly Shikamaru, we're doing the same thing.

"So what's the plan?" Chouji asked in a low voice

"You'll distract her while I try to capture her in my Kagemane no Jutsu, then when I capture her, I'll give you the signal to attack her, but don't hurt her that much" Shikamaru whispered

"You still love her don't you?" Chouji asked him

"Even after all these years I still love that troublesome woman" the strategist admitted

"It's okay man, I bet that she still loves you too" Chouji said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled a little and hope what Chouji said is true.

"Sorry to disturb your little moment but I want to get this done as soon as possible, so if you don't mind can you guys start already" Ino said getting a little irritated cause their not making any move or hand seal. The two boys look at her then smirk.

'Same old Ino, she never was a patient one' Shikamaru thought and chuckle a little bit. He nods at Chouji who made a hand seal and said Baika no Jutsu. He turned into a huge ball and charge at Ino who doge easily. As she landed on the ground, she got caught by a shadow that we all know belong to Shikamaru.

"Got cha" Shikamaru said while he was smirking

"Not quite" Ino said as she disappeared in a poof

'Shit! Bunshin no Jutsu, I should have notice it' Shikamaru though as he look around the area for her, while Chouji transformed back into his normal self. They stood there with their guard up waiting for Ino to make her move.

'Good, it's going according to plan' Ino thought as she look at her teammates back from a tree she's hiding in. She created a clone and did a hand seal and aim towards Chouji's body and whispered Shintenshin no Jutsu. As Ino's body went limped, her bushin caught her before she fell off the tree. Shikamaru didn't seem to notice that Chouji let his guard down for a second, but he knew that she was planning something. Suddenly, Chouji knock him out and everything turned black.

'And I thought he is a genius' Ino thought. She, who is still in Chouji's body, jumped on the tree where her body was and pick it up and brought it back down to the field. She releases the jutsu and once she got back to her body, she quickly knocks out Chouji.

'Jeez if I knew it would be that easy I wouldn't have panicked'

'**You see, I told you that you can do it!' inner Ino said while doing a victory dance**

Ino sweat drop at her inner self and ask for help from her sensei (a/n: He woke up before a few minutes before Tori finished his battle) to bring the two unconscious boys back to where they were.

* * *

"I never thought that Shikamaru would be beaten that easily" Kiba said to the others 

"Neither did I, he is after all a genius" Rock Lee said before he went deep in thoughts

'If Ino and Hinata manage to beat their teammates very easily like it's no sweat, while the guys had hardly had a chance to touch them, I wonder how me and Neji will manage to beat Tenten? How strong did she get? ...' Lee thought

"Oi Lee! Are you alright? You seem pretty deep in thoughts" Naruto ask the mini version of Gai who came back to reality

"Ohh I'm fine Naruto-kun"

"So… what were you thinking about?" Naruto asked curiously

"Ohh, it's nothing"

Naruto shrugged and look at the two unconscious boys who were just brought back by their female teammates and sensei

"Well I better go join the girls and the kids" Ino said before she left them. As she arrived at the spot where her best friends were, the girls congratulated her.

"Good job Ino-chan!" Hinata said

"Yeah, you really showed them!" Tenten said, while the Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement

"Thanks! You know at first I was so nervous that I started panicking…" Ino said as she continued her little story. Meanwhile, the two unconscious boys started waking up and looked around them and notice they where back with the guys.

'I guess she manage to beat us' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Ino who was talking nonstop.

"Oi Ino-pig, would you stop talking? It's not like we need to know every single detail since we already saw you fighting them." Sakura said annoyed

"Well sorry Forehead girl, I'm just happy that I was able to beat my teammates" Ino said back

"What did you call me!?" Sakura shouted to the blond

"You heard me billboard brow!" Ino shouted back

'Sigh… here we go again' Hinata, Tenten and the kids thought.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Hinata yelled at both of them and shutting them up, while surprising everyone except the girls and kids

"Thank you Hinata for shutting them up" Tsunade said as Hinata gave a slight nod" Now let's continue shall we, team Gai your up next"

"Yosh! I will defeat the youthful Tenten and if I don't succeed than I will run a thousand laps around Konoha" Rock Lee said determined

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Shut up and move your sorry ass to the field before I make you!" Ino screamed to Lee, who quickly ran away from the scary blond girl to the open field where his teammates were.

* * *

'Some things never change' Tenten thought as she shook her head as she saw Lee and her former sensei doing the thing they do. Then she heard Ino screaming at Lee and chuckle a little bit. Neji caught her laughing and felt some butterflies in his stomach. He really missed the weapon mistress, but he would never admit it out loud. He looked at his side to see that Lee has arrived and that he is already in his fighting stance. He looked towards his female teammate who was in her fighting stance to. 

"You guys ready to get your asses kick?" Tenten said smirking

"You wish" Neji said back as he got into his fighting stance. The boys waited a few seconds before they started charging at her. When she saw them charging at her, she back up a few step and started doing hand signs.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" she whispered before she hid in the mist (a/n: Episode where Zabuza and Kakashi fought)**

Neji activated his Byakugan to search for the weapon mistress, but she was out of sigh. Suddenly, he saw her pinning down Lee who is struggling to free himself. He was about to strike her, but she disappeared once again. Neji was about to go and check his teammate, but there are a dozen of weapons coming his way from different direction. He used his Hakkeshō Kaiten to defend himself, but as soon as he stopped Tenten kick him in the back to make him fall on his face and pin him down with some kunais.

"Well Neji, it seem like you've lost" Tenten said as she sat on him making him grunt. He was struggling just like Lee but it doesn't seem to work. Tenten just shook her head and undid the mist jutsu. Once the mist was completely gone, everyone saw the great Hyuuga prodigy and Lee pinned to the ground while Tenten was sitting on Neji and polishing her kunai.

'So…it seems that Neji and Lee failed to beat Tenten' Tsunade thought as she saw the two boys.

"Okay Tenten, you can let them go now" the fifth hokage said. Tenten nod her head and got off from Neji. As she was heading back to where the girls were situated, she snapped her finger and the weapons that pinned the boys to the ground disappeared. The boys of Team Gai got up and walked back to the guys. As they arrived, the hokage began to speak.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke" she said as the trio got up from where they were seated and made their way to the field in silent.

'Let's see how strong these two got after we left' Sakura thought

'**Finally, it's our turn! Let's show them what we've got' inner Sakura said**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**** Here's another chapter. ****Sorry if it's not what you're expecting but, e****njoy!**

**Summary:**** Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings:**** Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter nine**

'Okay, I'm going against a ramen addict who was trained bythe perverted sannin and a tomato freak who was trained by the pedophile sannin, not only that, but they are also trained by Copy Ninja Kakashi, who, I might add, is a porn lover. So basically, it won't be easy beating them' Sakura thought as she looked at her teammates. 'Then again it will be a good challenge for me'

"So, shall we begin?" she asked as she got into her fighting stance

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking as he got into his fighting stance

"We're going to beat you Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he got into his fighting stance. Sakura smirk and look at him.

"Oh? You seem so sure of yourself."

"If we could beat you in the past, what makes you think that we can't now?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not the same girls you considered weak, useless, pathetic and burden five years ago Uchiha. I've change" she said glaring at him

"Prove it. Prove to us that you're not the same girl we knew five years ago" Sasuke said with a smirk

"You guys never knew me to begin with" she whispered and disappeared only to reappear behind them to kick them, but they dodge just in time before it she hit them.

'What does she mean? We've know her long enough to know her well' he thought as he looked at her 'What is she hiding?'

"Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto yelled out as five clones appeared. They all charge at her and threw some weapons and punches. She dodged each and every attack and destroyed all of Naruto's clones.

"Is that all you've got?" Sakura said in a bored tone

Naruto gritted his teeth and created more clones. Sakura shook her head and took out a kunai from her kunai hostler. When his clones came charging at her, she charged towards them with incredible speed. Before Naruto could even blink, all his bushins were gone. He looked at Sakura and saw no difference.

'How-how did they disappear? She didn't even move' Naruto thought

"What did you do?! How can all my bushins disappear if you didn't even move?" He asked while Sakura just smirk at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she said as she threw the kunai she was holding towards him. At the same time he dodged the kunai, Sakura appeared beside him and hit him with her monstrous strength that sent him flying to a tree and made him unconscious.

'Now for the other one' she thought as she looked at Sasuke

"Oi, Uchiha! Are you going to stand there all day or fight me like a man?" she asked the man she's facing. She waited patiently for him to make a move, but he did nothing.

"You know, standing there all day won't do anything to me" she said and he glared. Sasuke activated his sharingan and did the exact hand seals Heizen did when he fought Kakashi.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he said as fire came out of his mouth. Sakura took a few steps backward and did some hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" she said as she created a water barrier. When the fire died and the water barrier disappeared, there was just enough of smoke for Sakura to do her next move. When the smoke became clear, Sakura was gone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground so that only his head appears. Sakura stood in front of him with a smirk, while inner Sakura was laughing hysterically.

**'Ha ha ****ha****ha****, I can't believe that the great and almighty ****Uchiha**** fell for that****' inner Sakura said as she clutch her stomach and wipe away the tears.**

Sakura giggle and lay on her belly to face Sasuke who is struggling to get free and glaring at her.

"I told you Uchiha, I'm not the same girl you use to know when we were seventeen, but as usual you underestimate me just like the rest of the guys and look where it leaded you, it leaded you to defeat. You're lucky that this is only training, because if it were to happen for real you would've been dead by now. Never underestimate your enemy no matter how they may seem" she said before she got up and walked towards Naruto to heal him. Once that was done, she picked him up and brought him back to the guys. Then she went back to Sasuke to help him out. When that was done they went back to the others.

"Good job everyone, you're all dismissed" Tsunade said before everyone turned around to leave.

"Chotto matte kudasai" Hinata said. Everyone turned around to face her

"Ano, eeeto…" Hinata said looking at the girls to say something. The three girls look at each other, than glared. They all took out their hand and did rock, paper, scissors. Sakura ended up losing and sigh, while the other looked at them with confusion

"What Hinata was trying to say was that…um…we wanted to invite you all for supper at our house…to catch up on some things" Sakura said making up an excuse. Tenten cleared her throat and nudge Sakura on her side.

"Ow, fine…sigh…we wanted to invite you guys for supper because we have something very important to say to you, so can you come?" she asked them.

They all look at each other, than at them and nod their heads.

"Great! Here's our address, be there at 6" she said handing them a paper before walking away with the girls and their kids.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are feed up with their teammates calling them weak, burdens, useless, pathetic and all those other things, so they decided to leave Konoha to prove to them wrong, but little did they know they have lots of problems they must encounter in their journey like the fact they are each pregnant with Konoha's top shinobis Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto and the fact that Sakura's real past is haunting her.**

**Parings: Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru, Tenten/Neji, Hinata/Naruto**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

'**Inner self'**

**Prove them wrong**

**Chapter ten**

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Kiba asked the guys as they stood in front of the huge house. They all just nod their heads still looking at the huge place.

'It's so big, I wonder how could they afford this' each of them thought.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all day?" a little girl asked them. They turned around startled at the blond girl who happened to be Hina.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked

"From the store, kaa-san asked me to buy some ingredients she needs for supper" she said before she walked past them to open the door.

"So you coming in or what?" she asked when she entered the house. They all nod and entered the huge place. Hina closed the door and lead them to the living room before she left to give her mother the things she needs.

"Wow! It looks even bigger inside" Naruto said as he observed the room. Suddenly Tori came in to the room and notice it wasn't empty. He looked at the clock and notice they were early. He was about to turn around and leave, but Hina jumped on him from behind.

"TORI-KUN" Hina shouted at him before jumping on him and making him stumble a bit. Slightly annoyed, he asked Hina what she wanted.

"Can you help me with my Hakkeshou Kaiten?

"No" he answered as he pried her of him.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pretty please!"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top of an ice cream" she asked once again with her puppy dog eyes

"Will you leave me alone IN PEACE after I help you" he asked emphasizing those two words. She quickly nods her head and he just nod in response.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

"You're so troublesome Hina" Muraski said as she came in the room with a game. Hina stuck out her tongue and drag Tori to the backyard. Murasaki looked at the boys who are staring right back at her.

"Do any of you, by any chance, want to play shogi with me?" She asked them with a smile

"Why are you asking one of us instead of someone else?" Kiba asked

"Because kaa-san is busy helping aunt Tenten and aunt Hinata preparing supper and she never was one to like these sorts of game and you just saw Tori and Hina left to go train"

"What about Sakura-chan and her son?" Naruto asked

"I don't know where they are, aunt Sakura just said that she was going to do some training with Heizen when we left you guys. So will one of you play with me?"

Everyone look at Shikamaru, who was currently looking out the window watching the clouds pass by. Chouji nudged Shikamaru's side and told him to play shogi with the little girl.

"Troublesome" he said before he accepted to play and thus starting the game.

**In a forest somewhere in Konoha**

"Kick higher" Sakura said to her son as he trained with her clone. He kicked the clone and made it stumble a bit, then gave it a strong punch that sent it flying towards a tree and disappear. Heizen stood there with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see his mom smiling at him warmly.

"Good job Heizen-kun, let's head back now" Sakura said proudly at her son. He smiled back and stood up straight. He took a few steps before he suddenly collapse from all that training. Sakura knew he would collapse so she caught him before he touch the ground. She stood up with Heizen in her arms and let him rest his head on her shoulder then teleported back at the mansion.

**Back at the mansion**

Sakura and Heizen appeared in the living room in a swirl of cherry blossom.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto greeted, only to receive a hit on the head.

"Urusai Naruto, I don't want you to wake up my son" she hissed

"Heh-heh gomen" scratching the back of his head

She felt someone look at her and saw it was Sasuke. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then looked around. She noticed Mura and Shikamaru playing shogi and from what she saw, it seems like Shikamaru was having a hard time with Murasaki. She noticed all the guys were there and greeted them before she left to bring Heizen in his bedroom.

After Sakura left, Sasuke sigh, then got lost in thoughts. He thought about how team 7 use to be when he came back. Naruto and him always protected Sakura from danger even though they knew she was capable of defending herself, but now she was a new person. She became someone he hardly knew anymore. She had really changed, she wasn't the same girl he knew before she left. She became more beautiful than she was before and grew stronger. Plus, she has a child, a child that wasn't his. It angered him the thought of Sakura with another man that wasn't him and at the same time it made him guilty because he was the reason of her departure in the first place. Then he remembered her words before they fought a few hours ago.

"_You guys never knew me to begin with"_

It's been bothering him ever since it came out of her mouth. What did she hide from them?

'Whatever it is I'm going to find out no matter what' Sasuke thought.

**Sakura P.O.V**

When I made contact with Sasuke's eyes I felt like myself being pulled into those emotionless eyes, but before I allowed myself to get lost into his eyes I broke our gaze. I didn't want to remember all those painful memories, just by looking at him I remember them. It just hurts so much.

I looked around and notice all the guys were here. I greeted them before I left them to bring Heizen-kun to his bedroom. After I brought Heizen to his room, I went to my room to take a little nap. A couple of minutes later, I heard Ino yelling at Murasaki to open the door. I decided to get out of bed to take a shower, before going down to greet all the senseis. When I got in the shower and felt the hot water on my body, I immediately relaxed, but it didn't last long when I felt an unknown charka at Heizen's room. I stopped the water from running and took a towel to wrap it around my body before ran out of my room to Heizen's room. When I entered there was a man in black clothes with a kunai in his hand ready to strike my son, but before it touched him, I grabbed the man's wrist and knock him out. I dragged the man a few steps away from my son before I kneeled and place one hand on the ground to create a barrier around my son, then I left dragging the man down the stairs and into the living room.

**End of P.O.V**

A couple of minutes later the door bell rang.

"MURASAKI, GO OPEN THE DOOR!" Ino screamed from the kitchen.

"Hai" Mura replied and got up to open the door. She looked at the game, then at Shikamaru.

"Don't even think about cheating" she said before she left

After a few minutes, she came back with the senseis and the hokage behind her. She motioned them to sit, before she went back to the game. A few minutes later, Sakura came into the living room with a towel wrapped around her body dragging an unknown man.

'**HUBBA, HUBBA check out miss sexy' inner Sasuke said drooling at Sakura's body**

She dropped the man on the floor, then left only to come back with two chairs and a kunai. She placed him on one of the chair and tied him up with charka strings, then went to sit down on the other chair facing him. She lift half her arm and suddenly a ball of water appeared in the palm of her hand. Sakura threw the ball at the stranger face and woke him up.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, but there came no reply. She got up of her chair and walked up to the man.

"Look, we could do this the easy way..." she said before she took out her kunai and placed it on his neck" or the hard way. Choose your pick?"

"I'm not afraid of you, so you could do whatever you want" the man said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?" she said before leaving, then coming back with another ninja in the same situation that he's in.

"I hope you're not expecting your partner to come save you, cause she's a little tied up at the moment as you can see"

"H-How did you know?"

"That's none of your concern. I want some answers and I want them NOW!" she said as her eyes turned purple. The man in front of her shook in fear.

"I-I'm H-Hoshi and t-that's my friend T-Tsuki, w-we're just r-rogue ninjas" the man stuttered out

"Who sent you?"

"I-I don't k-know. A m-man with r-red brownish hair and e-emerald eyes l-like yours p-paid us to e-eliminate you and t-that boy. T-That's all I-I know, I-I swear. Please don't kill me"

Sakura narrowed her eyes when he described the man. She clenched her hands into fist and shook slightly.

"Where did you meet him?" she said as she grab the man by his collar.

"A-A mile a-away from K-Konoha" he answered back with his eyes close. Sakura let go of Hoji and went upstairs, then came back down fully dressed.

"Murasaki go get Hina and Tori from the backyard to inform the others to be on their guard, then go wake up Heizen and bring him here." Sakura ordered the little girl before turning around to leave

"And where are you going?" Mura asked

Sakura look over her shoulder to see everyone except Murasaki looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to give a little warm welcome to my oniisan" she said before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.


End file.
